


Death Metal

by KarkatLovesBuckets



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatLovesBuckets/pseuds/KarkatLovesBuckets





	Death Metal

"SHAT I LEFT THE OVEN ON!" SCREEEEAAAMED out loud,  
(although it wasn't really a scream but more of a normal tone of voice because Sweden's voice is pretty low and... FUCK! You get the point!)  
Sweden thought as he raced to Finland's house, tripping over a dead Yuno Gasai in the process.  
He put a skeeeeybbiiiiiiiweeewww - DEEEEEWWWW band-aid on his kneecaps.  
He was wearing hot pink short shorts.  
Finally, he arrived at Finland's house and rushed to the oven.  
AND GUESS FUCKING WHAT BITCHES?

 

IT WASN'T EVEN ON.  
BITCH SERIOUSLY?  
YOU DID FUCKING NOT  
FIGHT ME  
FIGHT ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW  
YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!  
So he walked to the living room and PLOPPED down on the couch and let out a sigh.  
OH LOOK!!!! WHAT A SURPRISEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
ITS WIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (Lolz do it 4 de yaoiz)  
What was strange was Finland hadn't greeted him or even looked at him as a matter of FACT.  
Then he noticed EARFONEZ plugged into Finland's ears  
He was knitting a sweater with a cute little cat on it  
It was big, way too big for Finland and Sweden figured he would have to wear de itchy, ugly, sweater!!!!! (donate $500 to save Sweden from the pain :'( )  
So Sweden took out Sweden's earphone and suddenly he heard fucking DEATH METAL   
(It was like fucking BLOODSPOT- Volcanos, but more instense.)  
then he stared at Finland  
He stared into his soul  
Or atleast  
Tried  
He found  
no  
soul  
Sweden had this terrified look on his face  
and he was terrified  
no  
he was BEYOND terrified while Finland just smiles at him sweetly and continues knitting  
The end <3

(Btw check out my deviantart KanekiSandwich I basically post abonch of Sufin)


End file.
